Jinx
by phoenixtitan89
Summary: Jinx has decided she doesn't like being bad anymore because a certain someone from the Teen Titans made her think about her life. Now she's broken free of Brother Blood's control she wants to start again, with the Teen Titans...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sky was clear and peaceful over Jump City, but the H.I.V.E Academy couldn't be more the opposite. Jinx was in a rage, and Jinx's rages were often destructive.

'That's IT! I'm outta HERE!' she screeched, sending blast after blast at the walls of the academy's Great Hall.

'JINX!' Bellowed Brother Blood, his eyes glowing crimson. 'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'

'You're the meaning of this, asshole,' said Jinx. 'You _brainwashed _me, do you know how PISSED OFF, that makes me?'

'N-now Jinx, calm…calm down. I only did it because I thought you were making a mistake.' Stammered Blood, he knew if she'd broken through his control she'd also have full control over her powers.

'And you know the worst thing?' she spat, her eyes glowing. 'You stopped me using my powers, you arrogant, pig-headed bastard.'

Brother Blood started to back away from her, positively shaking with terror as Jinx's body began to glow with an aura of pink energy. He knew how powerful she was…that was why he did what he did in the first place. To stop her breaking through his mind control to begin with, he knew he'd have to fight her now, and he would probably lose too. Jinx waved her arms, and arcs of her hex energy fanned out, ripping through the area around him. Then she closed the distance between them in an instant.

'Brother Blood, I think it's time you and I danced,' sneered Jinx, her hands glowing with magenta fire. 'And I don't think the tango is appropriate.'

Sweating profusely Blood looked around for any assistance, the students had fled to the underground dorms as they usually did when Jinx flew into a rage, all that was left were his android guards. 'H.I.V.E BOTS, ATTACK!'

'Jesus…you are pathetic,' sniffed Jinx as 12 H.I.V.E androids disengaged from the walls and started towards her. 'Oh well, let's get this over with so I can deal with the pathetic excuse for a leader.'

The first was down in an instant, Jinx threw a few hexes at a ceiling arch and a piece fell, turning the robot into scrap metal. Then she flipped over the second and traced a line of pink fire down its back, it emitted sparks and then fell to pieces in front of her. Then one got in a glancing shot with its sonic cannon which grazed her shoulder.

'ARGHHH! THAT'S ENOUGH!' she screamed and sent a giant wave of energy at the pillars lining the walls. The ceiling began to collapse, smashing androids as it went. When the smoke cleared there were three left. Sheathing her hand in a fiery pink blade she ran at the first one and poked a hole through its chest. The pair left were sliced and diced until all that was left were chips and circuits.

'Now for you Brother Blood,' sneered Jinx, blasting his office doors to splinters. 'Come out; come out wherever you are…'

She then blasted his desk to pieces. "Dammit I thought he'd be behind there.' She cursed. Next went the bookcase. 'OH FOR FU- hold on what's this?'

She hexed the panel she found and a section of the wall slid up, revealing a lift. She took it down to the basement level of the school. When the door opened she saw a rather sinister looking laboratory, and Brother Blood surrounded by marks and wards in the center of the room.

'Oh god you _are _pathetic if you think that'll stop me for long you piece of shit,' laughed Jinx, she closed her eyes and began to emanate a soft pink light, gradually growing more and more intense. Jinx's eyes snapped open and the resulting shockwave of power sent everything in the room against the wall, Brother Blood was among the debris groaning in pain.

'You know, when somebody talks to you, you should STAND UP' Jinx commanded, and Blood was lifted telekinetically from the floor and held in mid air in front of her. 'Now then, I'm going to let you live on the condition that I never have to see you again, EVER!'

'O-OK, you'll never see me again,' whimpered Brother Blood.

'Good,' smiled Jinx. 'Now I'm gone.'

And with that Jinx turned and walked away, but not before she sent Blood sprawling across the floor for kicks. As she took the lift back to Brother Blood's office Jinx wondered about what to do next. She couldn't wander the streets; after all she _was _a wanted criminal. She couldn't just hide away and start again; Jinx liked her life, she like using her powers and fighting because it was what she was good at. In the end she decided on going to see the only people she knew could help her. The Teen Titans… the only people she knew would give her a second chance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jinx decided it wouldn't have been her brightest idea to drop in on them late at night so she spent the night at one of her favorite haunts; The Rusty Cauldron. In the morning she decided to go and speak to the Titans, but as soon as she got outside Jinx knew their meeting would be a lot sooner and less calm than she'd hoped.

Plasmus was attacking Jump City, and Jinx knew the Teen Titans wouldn't be very far behind. She decided to stay as far out of the way as possible so Jinx flipped backwards onto the canopy of The Rusty Cauldron behind her and up onto the roof wait for her moment to act.

'Titans, GO!' shouted Robin as his team fanned out to attack the enemy, Plasmus this time. 'Let's wrap this up quickly guys!'

Raven was levitating eerily about a foot above the sidewalk in the lotus position. 'Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!' she chanted, lifting two double-decker buses with her magic and hurling them at the hulk that was Plasmus. They exploded on contact, ripping a hole in his stomach. Robin, sensing an opening tossed a couple of Cryo-disks into the hole Raven left, freezing Plasmus.

'I shall remove this beast from our path!' Shouted Starfire, her eyes pulsing emerald as she threw a barrage of starbolts at Plasmus. Finishing off with a blast from her eyes, the end result was a road full of purple goop.

'We are victorious, may we-ARGHHHH!' screamed Starfire, as a re-constituted Plasmus swallowed her whole, trapping her in one of the green globules on his head.

'STARFIRE!' shouted Robin, launching into an all-out offensive on the creature. He jumped and tried to slice open the 'eye' that encased Star with the razor-edge of one of his birdarangs and ended up being grabbed by one of Plasmus' tentacles.

'Yo' ugly, taste sonic blast!' bellowed Cyborg, firing his cannon at the arm holding Robin. 'BOOY-ARGHH!'

Plasmus spat acid at Cy's cannon, melting and shorting it out, battery fluid began spurting from the open tubes in his armour and Cyborg went into emergency shut down mode.

'Right, that's it!' shouted Beast Boy. 'Dudes, I'm getting you outta there!'

Beast Boy charged at Plasmus in rhino form, smashing into Plasmus' side, and sank into the gelatinous body.

All of this happened as Jinx watched on. She was debating whether she could help without getting turned on by them. Jinx decided she couldn't stand and watch any more. Taking a running jump off the building she was on, Jinx did a flip and landed perfectly on the pavement in front of a panic-stricken Raven, bending over the lifeless Cyborg.

'Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy…' whispered Raven, tears streaming down her face.

'It's ok you know,' smiled Jinx. 'I'm here to-'

'JINX!' shouted Raven, flying back quickly. 'Look, I haven't got time for games. I need to save my friends so back off!'

'No, I'm here to help, really' said Jinx, panicking.

'Whatever, just get out of my way,' Raven growled. 'Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!'

Jinx was hurled away by a flash of black energy. She landed a good twenty feet away right on her behind. '…if I wasn't trying to be good…' cursed Jinx.

Meanwhile, Raven wasn't fairing too well, she was being thrown around like a rag doll by tentacles of Plasmus' purple goop and unable to concentrate long enough for her powers to work.

'Oh for God's sake,' groaned Jinx, getting up gingerly and rubbing her ass. 'If I do this, they owe me BIG time.'

Cart wheeling over to the beast she threw a few hex arcs at the tentacle holding Raven and it released her. Collapsing to the floor Raven caught her breath, and Jinx helped her up.

'Why are you doing this?' demanded Raven. 'We regularly kick you and your friends' butts.'

'They weren't my friends…' muttered Jinx. 'Well they were in the beginning, and then I wanted out after Cyborg did what he did. Brother Blood, he brainwashed me and made me forget him.'

'Ok, this isn't the time to talk, but we will when we take care of this creep,' said Raven, looking at Plasmus.

'Ok,' nodded Jinx.

Jinx sent waves of energy at Plasmus' eyes, cutting Robin and Starfire loose, Raven caught them with claws of her power and set them down, unconscious on the sidewalk. And then ripped Beast Boy out of the goop he was trapped in.

'I'll hold him while you trap him!' shouted Jinx summoning pink fire to her hands and streaming it at Plasmus, restricting his movements. Raven floated around and around him, creating a ring of power around the now immobile Plasmus. Stopping, Raven closed her eyes and focused.

'Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!' she chanted, opening her glowing white eyes and lifting her arms up. She expanded the ring into a dome, without oxygen, the creature that was Plasmus dissolved into the man he used to be. Raven scooped up the sleeping form and prepared to teleport. 'I'll be back soon; just got to make sure he stays asleep in jail.'

Jinx decided to see if the other Titans were ok, Beast Boy was just knocked out but Starfire and Robin had both swallowed copious amounts of the fluid inside Plasmus. Jinx moved fast, pumping the fluid first out of Starfire, and then Robin. They coughed and spluttered and then woke up.

'Jinx, WHAT THE-'started Robin, before he and Star were separated from Jinx by a fiery black barrier.

'STOP!' bellowed Raven. 'She helped me save you, we should at least find out what she wants.'

'Fine,' muttered Robin. 'Let's get back to the Tower guys.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'It all started after Stone- I mean Cyborg went undercover at the H.I.V.E, I started to rethink my choices…I started to think that evil wasn't what I wanted in life. I went to Brother Blood and told him I wanted out, a clean start, and he pretended to agree,' Jinx's eyes were sparkling with tears. 'Then when my back was turned he blasted me, brainwashed me, and virtually removed my powers. I didn't even remember who Stone was, or how he'd changed my life.'

'So he made you believe you were completely evil again, basically?' asked Robin.

'Not exactly, he just made suppressed the positive inclinations that had surfaced since Cyborg's mission,' explained Jinx.

'He modified your memories,' Noted Raven. 'To make it seem there was never anything going on between you two to begin with.'

'Exactly,' Nodded Jinx. 'So anyway, yesterday afternoon was the weekly Battle Royale, every week we have a tournament to see who the best fighter in the H.I.V.E is. I'd gotten to the final. It was against that little bitch Scarlett. We went at it for a while, and then she got a lucky energy bolt to my head; she knocked me out and broke Brother Blood's hold on my mind and powers. When I woke up I went ballistic and nearly destroyed the academy. It's still standing but completely trashed; I think I also got rid of Brother Blood for good. I roughed him up pretty badly y'know, scared him.'

'That's all fine and dandy, but what do you want with us?' asked Raven, her face unreadable.

Jinx flushed a deep crimson. 'I –ahh…'

'I think I know. You want to join the team, right?' said Robin, smiling a little in spite of himself. 'Raven, can you sense deception in anything Jinx's said so far?'

'Not that I've picked up on no…' grumbled Raven, she wasn't liking where this conversation was heading. 'I think I'd better look a little deeper…'

'Hold on, there is NO WAY that psycho witch is going anywhere NEAR my mind, last time someone went there I lost a good chunk of my memory,' Jinx actually looked panicked. 'I mean it; if that's what I have to go through, I'm gone.'

Jinx got up and turned towards the door. 'Jinx wait, that's ok. I'm not sure I can give you Titan membership yet,' explained Robin. 'but I think we'll give you a trial.'

'WHAT?' exclaimed Raven, utterly gob smacked. 'Please tell me this is a stupid joke.'

'No joke Raven, I'm thinking we may soon have another member of the Teen Titans,' smiled Robin. 'A titan communicator for you, Jinx'

And to her surprise, Robin put the communicator into Jinx's hand and turned to the door. 'Raven, will you show Jinx to a guest room?'

'Whatever…' growled Raven, mumbling something under her breath. 'Come on…'

As Raven padded down the corridor towards the elevator that would take them up to the guest floor of Titans' Tower, Jinx bounded ahead.

'Wait, I remember this from when we totally kicked your-'Jinx started, and then rethought her sentence. 'I mean, from the last time I was here…'

'You mean when you almost killed us, broke into the Tower,' Raven's voice was a deadly hiss. '_And went into my room…_'

Jinx blushed furiously and then mumbled. 'Yeah, then.' Before stepping back for Raven to push the relevant floor on the panel.

The silence in the elevator was deafening and Jinx was cracking up over it, so she decided to break the ice. 'You know, we have a lot in common you and I. I never really had a chance to see it before but maybe you and I could be-'

'_Don't, _just don't even say the word 'friends',' snarled Raven, her eyes glowing red. 'I trust my friends with my life; I wouldn't even trust you as far as I could throw you.'

Jinx's eyes sparkled with tears and she turned away before Raven saw. Raven however, was empathic, and got a major blast of despair that nearly knocked her to the floor.

'Jinx, I…' she croaked. 'I'm sorry if I seem harsh, it's two things really. One, my powers are closely tied to my emotions; I can't feel too much for fear of hurting people. And two, I've welcomed people openly before, and been hurt because of it so just give me time and I'll come round, ok?'

'Ok,' smiled Jinx, blinking away her tears and looking marginally happier. 'Thanks, Raven that means more than you know.'

The lift beeped and the door opened, revealing them to be on the East Wing of the Tower.

'The guest rooms are on this floor,' Raven smirked. 'But you already knew that, didn't you?'

Jinx laughed. 'Yeah, I guess I did. And don't be giving me one of the little rooms either. I know which one is the best, I want room 103.'

She crossed her arms and pouted, and Raven almost laughed before composing herself and replying. 'Fine, room 103 it is…the _Presidential _suite, Jinx, reserved for royalty and other such rulers visiting the tower. You really know how to pick them, huh?'

Jinx just smiled sweetly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robin walked into the living area of the Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Monkey Mash 4, Starfire was adjusting her hair in the mirror and typically Raven was reading a book on the couch. Robin moved into the center of the room and cleared his throat.

'Guys, well Raven you already know but we have a prospective new member to the team,' he gestured to the doors and a slight young girl walked in with shoulder-length pink hair and cat-like eyes.

'Hey, I'm going to be sticking around,' Jinx smiled nervously. 'That cool with you?'

'It's all good dude, providing you're good with your hands' Grinned Beast Boy, before blushing when he realized what that sounded like. 'For the videogames I mean…'

'Oh glorious day!' exclaimed Starfire with glee, swooping down on Jinx and gathering her into a bone-crushing hug. 'Another friend to partake in the fascinating 'Girls' Night' with. We will also venture to the mall of shopping, yes?'

'Uh…Starfire, can't…breathe,' gasped Jinx, turning ever so slightly blue in the face rather than her usual pink.

'Oh my!' blushed Star, letting go quickly. 'I do apologize! We are still friends, yes?'

'Yeah, 'course Star, chill,' smiled Jinx, still catching her breath. 'Just…no more hugs, ok?'

'GLORIOUS!' Star squealed, grabbing Jinx again, before remembering and letting go quickly.

'Raven and I have an unspoken understanding,' smiled Jinx, who received a significant glancefrom the aforementioned. 'But why aren't _you_ talking, Cyborg?'

Cyborg blushed furiously, and then walked over to where Jinx was stood. 'How you been girl?' he smiled,gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, and thenblushed.

'I've been ok,' giggled Jinx, and then blushed furiously herself, all too conscious of every pair of eyes in the room watching her and the bionic teen. 'Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk, please?'

'Oh, uh sure,' laughed Cy nervously. 'The Botanical Gardens are pretty nice this time of year…'

'That sounds really nice,' grinned Jinx.

A quick car ride away, and Cyborg and Jinx where in the Jump City Botanical Gardens. Which being early spring, meant lots of cherry blossoms on the trees.

'Wow, this is why I love the spring,' said Jinx, spinning around in the falling petals. 'The flowers are beautiful.'

'Not as beautiful as you, girl,' grinned Cyborg, picking a blossom from the nearest tree and giving it to Jinx. 'So I really changed your life in the H.I.V.E, huh?'

'Of course you did Cy, you're the best thing to happen to me in, ever,' Jinx moved over and Cyborg put his arms around her. 'I think you're the most fantastic guy in the world and anyone who disagrees will answer to me!'

'Hey, steady there, I don't think many people would disagree, I mean I regularly save the city,' he laughed mischievously.

Jinx gave him a playful punch in the arm. 'Don't get cocky, arrogance isn't a good feature in a guy.'

'I know I know. I'm just playin',' smiled Cy. 'I think, WHOA-'

Cyborg dodged the powerful punch thrown at him by Mammoth, and then was knocked out cold as Gizmo threw one of his cherry bombs at his feet.

'What the HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!' screeched Jinx, her eyes blazing. 'I AM GOING TO RIP YOU BOTH TO SHREDS!'

'H-hey Jinx, n-now calm down,' stammered Gizmo, sweating in panic at what he knew was in store for him and his partner-in-crime, mammoth. 'We were rescuing you!'

'_Rescuing_ me?' laughed Jinx. 'I trashed the H.I.V.E, destroyed Brother Blood's androids, beat him into submission, and you want to _rescue _me!'

'Well- uh, yeah,' grunted Mammoth.

'My god, you two are absolutely pathetic,' mocked Jinx. 'You can't even see through Brother Blood's mind games. Now I'm going to give you guys one chance to walk before I blast you both into oblivion.'

Jinx took a step towards her former partners-in-crime and powered up for a blast.

'We aren't going, not with out you,' Gizmo ventured bravely. 'You're confused; Brother Blood will straighten you out.'

'You. Are. Completely. Deluded.' Jinx said through gritted teeth. 'Now I told you I'd give you one chance, and I have.'

Jinx began to twirl around, faster and faster, the pink blaze of her power leaving fiery after-images in the air. 'You two are going to have a _very _unlucky day.'

And with that parting message, Jinx let rip a disc of power that blasted Mammoth and Gizmo far away into the distance. Jinx stumbled a bit before she collected herself. 'Damn that was a lot of power…' She went over to Cyborg and tossed a handful of water at him.

'What? What happened…?' he asked groggily. 'Mammoth an- and Gizmo…'

'Shhhh,' soothed Jinx. 'It's ok, I sent them on a power trip they'll _never_ forget.'

'You go girl,' grinned Cyborg. 'I'll admit though, I didn't think you'd have it in you to attack your friends.'

'They weren't my friends,' said Jinx, her voice cracking. 'The real Gizmo and Mammoth would never have done what they did. With what Brother Blood's done to them, they might as well be dead.'

Cyborg pulled Jinx into him and held her tight. 'We'll get them back, girl. I promise.'

'Thanks Cy, that means a lot to me,' Jinx's eyes sparkled with tears, and she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
